Y Tras La Lluvia
by milka05 jums
Summary: Debido a un incidente Ally tendrá que pasar una semana en casa de Austin lo que ambos no saben es que los dos están enamorados el uno del otro… ¿Qué pasará en esa semana? Una fiesta, confusión, celos …Sigue leyendo y deja tus comentarios por favor :
1. Chapter 1

_**Estos personajes no me pertenece, son propiedad de Disney chanel, si fueran mios hubiera hecho ya realidad **_

**Austin POV**

Era un viernes por la tarde y me encontraba con Dez en mi habitación, estábamos hablando y haciendo algunas tonterías y no sé cómo dije lo que dije…..

-oye Dez, bueno, tú nunca, ya sabes…- y de repente me interrumpió.

- Pues claro yo también hice trampas algunas vez en el juego de las quesicartas, a veces es inevitable –dijo esto apoyando su mano en mi hombro con una cara de comprensión.

-No me refería a eso...espera….lo sabía, no podías ganar siempre sin hacer trampas, pero eso no era a lo que quería decir, bueno…. ¿tú nunca te has enamorado perdidamente de alguien?-y empecé a sobar mi nuca con mi mano, me dio mucha vergüenza sacar ese tema, pero necesitaba que alguien me aconsejara sobre ello.

-Te refieres a que estas locamente enamorado de Ally?

- Queeeeee ¡!-me pilló por completo.

La verdad mi amor por Ally surgió cuando baile con ella en la quinceañera de Trish, después de ese momento recuerdo que con el paso de los días me gustaba más incluso intenté darle celos con Cassidy la chica del restaurante "melody diner", me llegó a gustar un poco pero no de la forma en la que me gustaba, o mejor dicho en la que me gusta Ally.

- Si hasta se te está pegando sus manías- Tenía razón lo último lo dije como suele decirlo Ally, pero no era mi intención.- Vamos a lo importante, ¿Por qué no se lo dices?- esa pregunta me dolió sobretodo la respuesta.

-Pues es obvio que a Ally le gusta Dallas y si él puede hacerla feliz no haré nada en para evitar que se hagan novios o lo que sea – No podía evitar poner una cara de enfado y tristeza cada vez que pensaba o decía algo sobre Dallas y Ally.

-Bueno, pero hace bastante que él le dio a entender a Ally que le gustaba, y sin embargo siguen sin ser siquiera buenos amigos yo diría que solo son conocidos, tal vez ya no le gusta de la misma manera que antes -En eso Dez tenía razón parecía increíble pero cuando quiere, Dez puede ser bastante razonable.

-tienes razón –dije con una sonrisa.

-O a lo mejor ambos por vergüenza no se dicen nada pero se aman en "secreto"- lo dijo con haciendo una comillas con los dedos y saben que, olviden lo que dije, Dez nunca razona bien las cosas.

-Gracias por tu colaboración ahora me siento mucho mejor-Obviamente le dije esto con un tono claro de sarcasmo y la anterior sonrisa se volvió en una mueca de desagrado total.

-De nada – No me impresionó el que no hubiera cogido el sarcasmo, es muy propio de él. – ¿Oye vamos a la tienda a ver si Ally ya escribió tu nueva canción?-

-Claro -

Durante todo el trayecto solo podía pensar en lo que me dijo Dez, y me vino una imagen horrible de Ally y Dallas besándose, fue horrible, si tan solo imaginármelos así me ponía de esa manera no quería ni saber que me pasaría si lo viera de verdad.

Cuando llegamos a la tienda, nos dimos cuenta de que Ally no estaba y Trish tampoco, tan solo estaba el padre de Ally .

-Hola muchachos, ¿Qué es lo que quieren?-

-Solo veníamos a ver a Ally y a preguntarle si ya tiene la nueva canción de Austin-

-No sé dónde puede estar, seguro está con Trish, ¿Oigan me pueden hacer un favor?-en cuanto dijo esto olí problemas.

-Por supuesto –dijimos los dos, aunque obviamente no teníamos ninguna gana.

-¿Pueden quedarse cuidando de la tienda hasta que vuelva Ally?, es que…. llego con retraso a una…. conferencia, por favor –

-Bueno la verdad es que …..- Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase el Sr. Dawson ya se había ido.-Dez, ¿adivina quienes han encontrado trabajo en el "Sonic Boom"?-

-No sé, ¿Quiénes?... Ahhhh!-al escucharlo, no pude evitar soltar una risa acompañada de unas carcajadas.

Tuvimos suerte, ya que había tan solo cuatro o cinco personas en la tienda y después de que se fueran no entró nadie más, así que empezamos a hablar y de nuevo sacamos el tema de Ally.

-Necesito que me resuelvas una duda, Dez-

-Dime –

-¿Cómo supiste qué me gustaba Ally?-

-Es simple, querido Austin , estuve estudiando tus reacciones cuando algo le pasaba a Ally o se encontraba en problemas emocionales que la entristecían y, tras varias deducciones llegué a la conclusión de que estabas enamorado-

-wow!, en serio?

-No, un día en tu cuarto me fije en que debajo de tu mesa había un grafiti en el que decía "te amo Ally"

-¿Cómo pudiste ver ese dibujo? Lo escribí en esa zona porque no se ve a simple vista, para verlo tendrías que tumbarte boca arriba bajo de la mesa-

-Bueno fue un día en tu cuarto, cuando fuiste al servicio, intenté pegar mi chicle debajo de tu mesa pero no se pegó y se calló al suelo, lo recogí y al levantarme me golpee en la cabeza, mire hacia arriba y lo vi-

-dag! pero bueno … Sabes, lo he estado pensando y creo que le diré que la quiero-

-¿A quién? –

-Ahh!...lly- Me salió un grito un tanto afeminado y lo único que se me ocurrió fue disimularlo con su nombre, no quería que notara mi nerviosismo, pero no sirvió de nada.(*)

-Hola Ally, ¿Dónde está Trish?-De los dos, solo Dez saludo a Ally, por mi parte no podía decir nada me había quedado paralizado.

-Creo que se quedó en la tienda de zapatos o en la de bolsos, puedes ir a buscarla mientras yo y Austin terminamos la nueva canción, solo me falta el final así que no tardaremos demasiado-

-Está bien, los veo luego- Abrió la puerta, salió y mientras Ally subía las escaleras me guiño un ojo detrás del cristal y se fue.

Subí despacio las escaleras y cuando llegue a la puerta no pude evitar quedarme un rato mirándola y de repente una voz me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-Austin, ¿a qué esperas?, ven-

-sí, voy – Tras decir esto me senté con ella como siempre.

-Tengo muchas ideas sobre esta canción, así que te voy a enseñar los distintos finales para saber cuál te gusta más- y acto seguido empezó a tocar el és de que me enseñó todos los finales se me ocurrió una magnífica idea.

-Ally, creo que ya sé que podemos hacer para el final-

-Bueno, dime-

-¿Por qué no mezclamos el primer y el tercer final?

-Está bien tu toca el tercer final y yo el primero-

-De acuerdo-

Empezamos a tocar y de repente nuestras manos se tocaron, fue como de película, nos quedamos un rato mirándonos y de repente sonó su teléfono, dichoso teléfono , en ese momento hasta parecía que le gustara e incluso me plantee besarla .

**Ally POV**

Nos quedamos mirando unos segundos hasta parecía que le gustara, pero sé que no es así, ya que le oí hablando con Dez sobre una chica a la cual se declararía y como si nada sonó mi estúpido teléfono y dejamos de mirarnos al instante.

-¿Diga?-

-Hola hija, escucha, no voy a ir a casa más o menos en una semana,en la conferencia, me encontré con un viejo conocido del instituto y me invitó a su yate con su familia y ya sabes cena, cama y desayuno.. GRATIS! -

-Pero no tengo llaves-

-Entonces dile a Trish que si puedes quedarte a dormir en su casa, bueno te dejo que la llamada me va a salir muy cara-

-OK-mi ok sonó un tanto triste pero ya daba igual ,había cortado.

-¿Pasa algo? –

-Ahora te cuento, primero tengo que llamar a Trish- cogí mi móvil, marqué su número y la llame.

-Hola Trish soy yo ,Ally-

-hola, dime,¿ Por qué llamas?-

-Veras, me preguntaba si podía quedarme a dormir en tu casa esta semana-

-Ally, lo siento pero mis tíos y mis primos vendrán por el cumpleaños de JJ y se quedaran casi un mes, ya que 3 de mis primos también cumplen años en este mes solo que en días distintos-

-Bueno gracias igualmente , adiós-

-Adiós-Colgué el teléfono muy decepcionada y en mi mente habían muchas cosas en ese momento como: ¿Qué hare?, ¿Dónde dormiré?, ¿Qué comeré?...hasta que oí una voz que me hablaba.

-¿Qué te pasa?-

-Austin estoy en problemas veras, mi padre se va durante una semana y no tengo las llaves de casa, he llamado a Trish pero no puedo quedarme en su casa, creo que tendré que dormir en la tienda, menos mal tengo dinero para comprar comida pero si compro comida no tendré para ropa, no sé qué hacer-y mientras decía esto no pude evitar morder mi pelo y provocar una pequeña sonrisa de parte de Austin.

-Ally…Bueno no sé pero… pero que tal si te quedas en mi casa, mis padres hace bastante que están de viaje de negocios…y ya es de noche todas las tiendas están cerradas y no podrás comprar ropa-

…

**Continuara **

(*)Bueno no sé si hayan escuchado el grito de Austin en ingles pero es bastante agudo pero muy lindo xD , solo lo aclaro porque no sé cómo hacen su grito en los doblajes latinos en el español no así que nada solo aclarar eso.

Espero que les haya gustado intentare tener los capítulos lo más antes que pueda , besos :*y en el próximo capítulo incluiré como no a Dallas, una fiesta , bebidas con sustancias sospechosas y a un héroe muy afortunado.


	2. Duchas y pijamas

**Bueno he aquí el segundo capítulo creo que no hace falta recordarles que estos personajes no me pertenecen y que son de Disney Cannel .Espero que lo disfruten y dejen comentarios a ser posible no ofensivos, es la primera cosa que escribo así que porfa no me maten y si los comentarios son constructivos mejor ah y lo siento pero lo de la fiesta lo tuve que posponer por que se me ocurrió esto es lo que tiene que t desveles al parecer t inspiras jajajajaja.**

**Una cosa que aclarar sobre la casa de Austin es un chalet de 2 pisos la planta baja es cocina y salón y comedor juntos y en la parte de arriba se encuentran los dormitorios y baños y cuenta con una terraza.**

""**pensamientos **

**Aquí va el segundo capítulo Y TRAS LA LLUVIA y muchas gracias por lo reviews.**

Capítulo 2: **Duchas y pijamas**

**Austin POV**

Soy idiota como le pude proponer eso, ni terminé de decírselo y vi cómo se empezó a sonrojarse pero, esto podía ser la oportunidad perfecta para acercarme a ella y que se olvide de él estúpido de Dallas …Quien sabe..

-¿En serio harías eso por mí?-

-Claro, podrás dormir en el cuarto de mis padres y con respecto a la ropa mi madre ha dejado algunas prendas que te quedaran un poco grandes pero bien y lo mejor…Tengo la nevera llena y como tú sabes hacer panqueques pues…-ella solo soltó una sonrisa.-¿nos vamos?

-Está bien-

Ally tomó sus bolso con sus cosas y bajamos las escaleras ,de pronto vimos por la puerta de cristal que empezó a llover, era muy raro que estuviera lloviendo pero en ese momento solo pensábamos en como llegaríamos a casa sin mojarnos por completo y coger un resfriado.

-Ally creo que nos solo nos toca correr –

-Ok pero démonos prisa-

Cuando llegamos a mi casa estábamos empapados, pero no me importaba ella se veía muy linda con ese look mojado que le daba un aspecto niña indefensa a la que quieres proteger, tenía los labios un poco morados por el frío que cogió y su ropa no paraba de soltar gotas de agua , cuando entramos al salón, Ally dejo su bolso en una mesa y empezó a poner una cara extraña.

-Atshu!-era por eso xD

-Ally deberías tomar un baño caliente sino resfriaras, puedes utilizar el baño del cuarto de mis padres-

-sí, será lo mejor–

- bueno luego nos vemos-

-Pero cogerás mucho frio, Austin mejor dúchate tú primero-

-tranquila utilizare el baño de invitados, no te preocupes-

Habia pasado una media hora, yo ya me había bañado y tenía puesto mi pijama y mis zapatos en forma de ositos, sentía mucha hambre y por eso abrí la nevera y saqué un brick de zumo.

-Austin…-

Era Ally y solo llevaba puesto una toalla blanca que no le llegaba a las rodillas por la impresión de verla tan solo con la toalla se me cayó el zumo, estaba acostumbrado a verla son faldas un poco largas camisetas sin escotes, etc. Pero para que mentir se veía muy linda.

-oye Austin no tengo pijama que ponerme tu madre solo dejó ropa de fiesta –

-B..bu..bueno.. podrias..utilizar una ..c..ca..miseta mia- y sin ser consciente de ello empecé a sobar mi codo.

**Ally POV**

_**En el cuarto de baño**_

-"AHHHH! Que voy a hacer no tengo pijama y su mama solo tiene ropa para salir no puedo dormir con eso , las camisetas tiene mucha pedrería y si las rompo nooooo! Deben valer una fortuna bueno menos mal conseguí secar mi ropa íntima con el secador pero lo demás no, tendré que bajar así en toalla y pedirle ayuda …QUE VERGÜENZA !, cálmate Ally este no es el momento para morder tu cabello, tranquilízate y baja"- acto seguido deje mi cabello en paz y baje las escaleras.

-Austin…-cuando dije su nombre se volteó se quedó mirando unos segundos y se le cayó el zumo.-"seguro pensó que soy una atrevida por bajar así !qué horror¡ no quiero que piense eso de mi"-

-oye Austin no tengo pijama que ponerme tu madre solo dejó ropa de fiesta –

-B..bu..bueno.. podrias..utilizar una ..c..ca..miseta mia-

-"!Siiii¡, claro que quiero , podré dormir con algo que tiene su olor inconfundible a panqueques y si lo sé es raro pero aun asi adoro ese olor"-bueno y¿ cual me pongo? –

-pues mira tú lo que quieras de mi closet , mientras veré una película y si quieres puedes verla conmigo –

-está bien, ya mismo vengo-

-ok entonces aprovechare para hacer las palomitas-

Subi las escaleras y entré en el cuarto de Austin , abrí su closet y empecé a ver que podía utilizar como pijama y de pronto …-ahhhh!-y enseguida me tapé la boca por si Austin oía mi grito- Estos son…sus…calzoncillos wow ! son de marca-"pero en que estoy pensando será mejor que coja una camiseta y baje rápido "- bueno creo que me pondré esta camiseta y esto-

Cogí la ropa y me fui al baño de mi ahora cuarto, me puse mi ropa íntima y después la camiseta y algo que cogí sin permiso –"espero que no le moleste que me ponga esto otro"-

Baje las escaleras de nuevo y vi como estaba buscando aquella película que veríamos juntos, las palomitas estaban en el sofá todo estaba listo.

-bueno y que peli vamos a ver ?–

-ahora lo veras- y después de decir esto se volteó.

**Austin POV**

Cuando me giré para ver a Ally no lo creí llevaba mi camiseta preferida, aquella que solo utilizaba en casa, entre todas las camisetas que había que eran mucho más bonitas utilizó esa y la verdad no me molesto en absoluto.

-vaya te queda bien mi camiseta-

-gracias, por cierto nunca te he visto con ella-

-es que la utilizo solo para estar en casa o como pijama-

-pues es muy linda , yo también adoro plaza sésamo , venga veamos la peli-

-sí, claro- y acto seguido cogí las palomitas puse la peli y nos sentamos en el sofá.

-Venga dime de que va la peli?-

-bueeeeeeno…-"sé que no le va a gustar pero tenía muchas ganas de verla y además la alquile precisamente para verla hoy"-

-ese bueno sonó muy mal, apuesto a que es de terror, verdad?-

-"chica lista por eso me gustas tanto"-si pero tiene una puesta de sol y …-intenté remediarlo para que no se fuera y se quedara conmigo y en eso me interrumpió.

-tranquilo de todos modos no tengo nada mejor que hacer y si me quedo podré comer palomitas- dijo esto con un sonrisa en la cual siempre me perdía.

Pasaron unos 45 minutos y de repente sentí un peso en mi hombro, cuando gire la cabeza vi a Ally dormida y con una cara totalmente angelical-"vaya si que se ve linda cuando duerme, será mejor que la coloque sobre mis piernas para que esté más cómoda"- después de colocarla la mire durante un rato, tenía algo que me hipnotizaba y que me impedía dejar de mirarla.

De pronto se movió de manera que dedo de lado y con las piernas un poco flexionadas, debido al movimiento se le alzo la camiseta dejando ver algo que me sacó los colores.

-"lle..lleva …mis…. boxers… nuevos, los habrá visto en el closet, los iba a estrenar mañana, ah! Ya se seguro los utilizo a modo de short, al igual que la camiseta los boxers le sientan muy bien"-

Pasó una media hora y la peli había acabado, pero el tiempo que duró Ally no paro de moverse hasta que finalmente se quedó son su carita prácticamente paralela a la mía y con la boca un poco entre abierta y con sus piernas doblada hacia un lado y un poco flexionadas una más que la otra, era una manera extraña de quedase dormida, pero no le di importancia, ya que, así podía admirar mejor su rostro que antes me costaba ver por la oscuridad del salón, de pronto me entraron unas ganas terribles de besarla, me fui acercando a ella estaba tan cerca que sentía su respiración chocar y mezclarse con la mía , la cogí suavemente del mentón y …

**Continuará…**

**Bueno ojalá les haya gustado espero que me manden más reviews para cómo mejorar la estructura, trama etc. incluso denme ideas para que haga el fic como quieran a y lo de la fiesta en el próximo cap sale un poquito y veremos la aparición de Dallas y otra misteriosa chica.**

**Salu2**


	3. llamadas y face palms

Peeeeerdoooon! Si tarde mucho muchísimo es que me fui de vacaciones xd y mi madre querida no me dejo llevarme el portátil, es mala verdad? Según ella tengo q salir más con mis amigos y blablá q me lio y os cuento mi vida, espero no demorarme tanto en los demás capítulos ya que dentro de nada empiezo en insti y se me acaba la buena vida.

Bueno he aquí el capítulo 3

**LLAMADAS Y FACE PALMS**

**Austin POV**

y…

-riiiiiing, riiing, riiiing-eso fue el móvil de Ally.

-ahhhhhhh!-esa fue ally cayendo al piso.

Bien me explico porque más de uno se pensara como fui tan idiota que en vez de apartarme la tire al piso… no tengo excusa soy estúpido y mis reflejos me fallaron y esperen que va a peor porque por lo vito ally tiene el sueño pesado y no se habría levantado de no ser porque la empuje esa es mi explicación puesto que no encuentro una mejor, deprimente verdad?

-ouch-

-lo-lo siento perdóname es que bueno, yo me asuste y no sé porque te tiré perdón –y acto seguido le tendí mi mano para que se levantara.

-no pasa nada, pero deberías soltarme la mano, no es que me importe pero tengo que ver quien me llamó , si llamó a esta hora debe de ser importante-

-eh? A si, perdón es que jajajajajaja-

Si como lo imaginan era una risa nerviosa, creo que cuanto más avanzamos en la historia me vuelvo más torpe después de mi risita le solté rápidamente la mano y ella se dirigió a la mesa en la que estaba su bolso y dentro su móvil.

-Era Trish mmmm ¿qué es lo que querrá? La llamaré-

**Ally POV**

**En la llamada….**

-AAAAAAAllyyyyyyy!-

-¿qué sucede? ¿Por qué gritas así?-

-Iba a llamarte otra vez, tengo jugosas noticias…-

-bueno dime -

-Pues que tu príncipe dallas va a dar una fiesta en su casa ya que sus padres se encontraron con un viejo amigo del instituto y lo invitaron a su yate pero por lo visto él no fue-

-eh? Mmmmm eso me suena de algo…-

-¿Qué más da?! Solo piensa en que podrás tener una oportunidad con el principito de tus sueños, ya sabes-

-¿y cómo sabes todo eso?-

-bueno ayer conseguí un trabajo en una tienda de skate y oí a Dallas y unos amigos hablar sobre el tema-

-pero no sirve de nada todo lo que sabes si no nos han invitado -.-

-eso no lo sabemos todavía, porque mañana dará las invitaciones..ahh! y se me olvidaba también dijo que traería a su prima –

-¿oye y no te regañaron por no hacer nada en tu trabajo más que espiar?-

-Ahora que lo dices quizás sea esa la razón por la cual me despidieron- facepalm nivel: extremo.

-bueno nos vemos mañana- por si lo dudan seguía con la cara roja.

-adiós y espero que mañana salgamos a comprar lo que lucirás en la fiesta si?-

-te repito que aún no sabemos si nos han invitado-

**Llamada terminada…**

-emm Ally… ¿quieres hielo? , tienes la cara muy roja-

"mi cara! Qué horror! Se pensara que desvarío o que necesito un psicólogo urgente, definitivamente hoy no es mi día"

-Ally! Qué ocurre?-

-eh?... No nada y bueno un poco de hielo no me vendría mal- y después de esto solté un suspiro muy largo.

-¿ y qué es lo que te dijo Trish?-en esos momentos Austin se encontraba rebuscando en el congelador y mientras yo solo intentaba visualizar algo que me sirviera de espejo para ver que tan roja quedo mi cara.

-oh no es nada, me dijo que Dallas va a celebrar una fiesta y que mañana entregara las invitaciones, mmmm también dijo algo de una prima –

-pero,¿ y sus padres le dejan?-

-si dijo algo de que se encontraron con un compañero del instituto y le invitaron a su yate…AHHHHHHH! Ya sé de qué me sonaba …mi padre…!vaya que pequeño es el mudo no?-

**Austin POV**

Fui a por hielo para la cara de Ally, la verdad después de ver el tremendo facepalm me quedé un poco preocupado, le pregunté qué fue lo que hablo con trish y me contó sobre la fiesta de esa imitación barata de Justin Bieber , no podía evitarlo me caía gordo! Y más al pensar que la familia de Ally se llevaba bien con la de él.

-Y…piensas ir…?-

-si me invita supongo que si –

-pero no tienes ropa de fiesta- seguramente más de uno notó que no quería que fuera a la fiesta , verdad?.

-recuerda que tengo dinero, ya me comprare algo tranquilo , bueno me voy a dormir la verdad es que aunque te resulte increíble no pude dormir bien por alguna razón- dujo esto con una cara que congeló .

-ya- ya te dije que …que fue sin querer yo..lo siento..en- en serio-no pude ponerme más nervioso, si supiera todo lo ocurrido … me daría por muerto.

-ja…jajaj…jajajajajaja-

-¿de qué te ríes? Esto no tiene gracia-

-si vieras tu cara jajajaaj bueno m voy a dormir, hasta mañana-

-si yo también iré a dormir-

Subimos cada uno a su habitación, me acosté en mi cama pero me era muy difícil, realmente difícil dormir no sabía cómo sentirme después de bueno ya saben "eso" , lo único que se me pasaba por la cabeza era "¿Qué hubiera pasado si el teléfono no hubiera sonado?" esa pregunta me tenía en vela, tras darle mil vueltas al asunto y dicho sea de paso dar otras mil en mi cama decidí quedarme con lo que para mí fue lo mejor de todo ese caótico día una hermosa y linda sonrisa acompañada de unas carcajadas .

-si hemos pasado todo esto en menos de un día, estoy deseando saber que pasara en siete-

Y después de decir eso volvió a mi mente su sonrisa y me quede dormido con una también.

**Continuará…**

Y bien? Jajajaj sé que fue un poco corto pero el próximo intentaré hacerlo más largo y de verdad lo siento por la tardanza pero me tuvieron incomunicada -FUE HORRIBLE! Pero bueno lo que cuenta es que los suba no? Y ya saben dejen sus comentarios con propuestas, constructivos etc. Y perdón si hay faltas siempre se me escapa alguna.

Y gracias a todos los reviews me animan mucho a seguir la historia


	4. invitaciones y vestidos

**Si sé que más de uno me está leyendo con una mirada fija diciendo ya era hora wna .No me podía haber tardado más, perdón pero x asuntos secretos jejeej cosas cmo dominar el mundo y eso, no he podido seguir cn este fic pero para que se alegren , quiero que sepan que NO TENGO PENSADO ABANDONAR ESTE FIC , pero para devolverles a la realidad le digo que no sé cuánto tarde y con los exámenes y tal …(si soy una frikie, otaku, empollona bla,ble,bli,blo,blu)**

**Att: milka (tu sexy engullidora de chocolate )**

Capítulo 4

**Invitaciones y vestidos**

**Ally POV**

**-**ding dong…..ding dong-

-uh…¿qué pasa?-abrí mis ojos al escuchar el timbre, me levante de la cama, bajé las escaleras y me dirigí a la los ojos momentáneamente cerrados por un bostezo la abrí.

-¿Ally?-esa voz…abrí mis ojos.

-¿Da-Dallas?-pude ver como su vista me recorría de pies a cabeza con un leve sonrojo y con una expresión de sorpresa, y de repente comprendí el porqué.

Le cerré la puerta en las narices, apoyé mi espalda en la puerta y fui descendiendo poco a poco hasta llegar al suelo. Aspirando todo en aire que pude levante mi cabeza y miré hacia el techo.

-ahhhhhhhh!- si , para ello tomé aire.

Me levanté del suelo y empecé a caminar en círculos -¿Qué hago?,¿ Qué hago?, Qué hago?,

Recién me levantaba y ya tenía que empezar así el día , no podía ser peor , "Dallas m..me vio ,con esto" era lo único que pasaba por mi cabeza en ese momento, por si no recuerdan yo no tenía pijama , me improvisé uno , que solo estaba formado por una camiseta, ¡UNA DE AUSTIN!

-¿Qué te paso? ¿Estas herida? Dime!-vi como Austin bajaba rápido las escaleras gritando.

-no n..nada-intenté dejar el tema.

-entonces, ¿Por qué gritaste?-

-estaba…. probando la acústica del salón- "no se lo creerá, no se lo creerá, por no creerlo no me lo creo ni yo"

-ah vale- '-.- se lo creyó.-vamos a desayunar aunque es bastante tarde-

-¿Qué hora es?- pregunté dirigiéndonos a la cocina.

-las 11-

5,4,3,2,1 …..0

-ahhhhhh!-

-y ahora ¿Por qué gritas?¿estas probando la acústica de la cocina?-si lo sé , parece idiota pero es mi idiota, por lo menos en mi mundo de yupi.

-Austin, tengo que abrir la tienda, recuerda que mi padre no está y tengo que ocuparme de ella –

-tranquila, primero dejaiu..nemos y despue …-

-primero traga el trozo de pan –

Tragó.

-que desayunemos, y después nos vamos a la tienda-

-ok-

Terminamos de desayunar y nos alistamos para ir a la tienda , me tuve que poner la misma ropa con la que vine a la casa de Austin, pero cuando él abrió la puerta, encontró dos caratas, una dirigida para él y la otra para mí.

-¿de qué es?-preguntó.

-no lo sé –mentira.

-bueno pues ¿las abrimos?-

-eh esta bien-

"_**Quedas cordialmente invitado a mi fiesta, espero verte mañana a las 20:00 en mi casa, por si no sabes llegar hay un mapa por cada invitación, deben ir con un antifaz negro y toda la ropa de color blanco chicas con vestido y chicos con esmoquin."**_

_**Att: Dallas**_

-¿y un esmoquin blanco, que cutre y ¿ wtf? Un antifaz? ¿pero para qué?

-Austin , ¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa?-

Dejamos el tema y fuimos a la tienda, pasadas unas horas , entraron por la puerta Dez y trish .

-hola Ally , hola Austin ,¿les llegó la invitación de Dallas?-preguntó trish.

-sep-respondimos ambos.

-saben, he oído que la prima de Dallas vendrá a la fiesta y también oí que es hermosa-

-dez, te lo he dicho yo hace 5 minutos –dijo trish

-entonces es guapa?-ese interés por parte de Austin me molestó bastante, pero era normal él siempre se rendía a los pies de una chica linda como animadoras , balarinas , en fin personas con las que no puedo competir, en lo que se refiere a coordinación a lo que íbamos, ¿Qué más le daba que fuera bonita esa tipa?

-sí, y además…ouch-.y eso queridos míos era una colleja bien dada de parte de trish.

-no nos interesa- le di las gracias mentales a trish-Por lo visto notó mi cara de desagrado y me

-no tenías que pegarme-y diciendo esto, dez de sobaba la cabeza y haciendo pucheros .

-perdón casi mato a la única neurona que te queda-

-No te metas con Charlie él, no te ha hecho nada-

-¿quie es Charlie?-preguntamos yo y trish.

-oh es su neurona, en primaria le decían mucho eso de que tenía una neurona entonces le puso ese nombre- nos respondió Austin.

-oh! Austin me alegra que te acuerdes de Charlie eres tan considerado – dijo dez.

-lo sé , gracias-

-¿bueno Ally vamos a de compras ?-preguntó trish acercándose a mi , mientras dez y Austin seguían hablando de sus cosas.

-¿para qué?- me hice la tonta, sabía a lo que se refería pero para ser sincera con todo lo sucedido en la mañana no tenía ganas de volver a ver a dallas duran los próximos mil doscientos años aproximadamente.

-pues para escoger la ropa para ir a la fiesta, para que mas?-

-bueno veras, tengo que contarte cosas que ha sucedido-le dije a trish en un susurro.

-vale, pero porque hablamos así-susurró también.

-era solo para que ni Austin ni dez se enteraran de que quiero hablar de cosas serias con tigo- seguí susurrando.

-ah, vale-y como no, mas susurros.

-hey chicas, ¿al final vamos todos a la fiesta o qué?- perguntó dez, llamando nuestra atención.

Le lanzé una mirada a trish de "dile que no" clarísima, menos mal se dió cuenta de mi mirada y asintió para darme a entender que pilló la indirecta.

-iremos, hoy se quedaran a cargo de la tienda- ¡QUEEEE .-vamos ally, debemos buscar un vestido para la fiesta-y en ese instante cogió mi mano y me arrastro hacia la puerta mientras mi cara y mi cuerpo se hallaban en estado de shock, después de todo el remolque por parte de trish no me vino mal en ese momento.

**En la tienda**

**-**Austin, nosotros también debemos comprar el esmoquin-dijo el pelirrojo.-Austin, Aaaaustin, eooo -dez empezó a mover una mano frente a los hojos de Austin sin respuesta por parte de él, solo una cara de enfado.

-¿Qué te pasa?-

-no-no es nada-

-¿y a que viene esa cara?-

-he dicho que no es nada- y con esto se fue a la sala donde ally y el componían y tocaban.

Austin se sentía frustrado, el pensar que dallas tendría una oportunidad en esa fiesta le ponía nervioso y …le daba miedo, habían muchas posibilidades de que ally sintiera lo mismo que dallas.

"dallas esta no solo será tu oportunidad , sino que también la mía"…

**Y bien? Si hay faltas o algo perdón x 100 yap? Y espero que les haya gustado y si no ….chupame un pie jejeje x fa dejen reviews cuando vi la cantidad que tenía me dije "joder , ya no les puedo dejar así durante tanto" y vamos que me motivo a seguir , en los reviews dejen consejos e ideas si quiere se despide la chocolatosa milka .**

**Besos chocolateados :3**


End file.
